Jasper bites Bella
by incoherantreality
Summary: What would happen if Edward didn't manage to stop Jasper in time from biting Bella? T cause I'm paranoid. FINISHED!
1. bite

A/N I got to wondering the other day… what if Edward didn't stop jasper in time in new moon and he bit Bella? And then I thought, well why don't I write a fan fiction on it? So here it is! Hope you like it and I need ideas for Bella's power. (Or powers) she won't have bloodlust though I can tell you that much.

Disclaimer: *looks under bed* nope! Don't own twilight! Though a girl can dream…

Jaspers POV.

We were all standing around waiting for her to open her presents. Alice was bouncing excitedly and not even my waves of calm could help. "Oh shoot." I heard Bella mutter before that smell hit me. Blood. Bella's blood and I wanted it. Now! Edward heard this and roared leaping at me. But he couldn't stop me now. Leaping over to Bella I saw her eep in surprise before I bit her neck. God, her blood… it was even more delicious than the smell. I heard my family screaming and Bella was too but I was to far gone into predator mode to care. Her heartbeat was starting to fade when Edward managed to pull me off her and Emmett and Carlisle held me back while he rushed over to her. I was pulling out of my frenzy at the fact that I had almost killed Bella.

"Oh god what have I done?" I say falling to my knee's as she begins screaming about a fire in her neck. She was changing.

TBC

A/N. So this is the beginning. If you want me to continue review it! And like I said I need a power for her. I thought of a few things.

Teleporting

Invisibility

Telekinesis (moving stuff with mind I think)

Able to blow things up

Illusionist.

Make people sleep.

Okay so review what one you want and I'll write the next chapter.

Peace out!

Incoherant Reality.


	2. guilt

A/N HI! Due to the fact I got 5 reviews I'm going to continue.

Thanks to

Leon McFrenchington, (you made the first review!)

Lil Miss Rosalie,

Rock'n'Slash

Bloomsky and

Warrayfinson

For reviewing. And thanks for voting for a power. I'm going to wait till next chapter before she turns! (Because I need to get these parts out of the road like his guilt and stuff) Somebody asked shouldn't she have her normal one from Breaking Dawn, well she is going to have one of the ones I suggested Plus the ones from Breaking Dawn.

Onwards!

_(Previously) "Oh god what have I done?" I say falling to my knee's as she begins screaming about a fire in her neck. She was changing._

Jaspers POV.

I looked around to my family while Bella screamed for Edward. I could feel the anger, disappointment, terror and sadness. Carlisle was taking Bella upstairs to Edwards's room, while Alice stood by her, comforting her. I could feel the anger washing off Edward as he turned to me. "How could you do that?!" He screamed and I winced. He turned to Emmett. "Emmett? Will you help me tear Jasper limb from limb?" He said and I could tell he meant it. "Sorry bro. I won't help you. What Jasper did was wrong but it can't be helped. Besides. We were going to turn Bella anyway." Emmett says and I smile gratefully at him. Everyone gives the same answer to Edward and he growls in frustration.

But I'm not out of the fire yet. "Jasper? You need to run or Edward is going to kill you." My little wife said returning from Bella, deadly serious and baring her teeth at Edward. She had clearly just seen the outcome. "Why wouldn't I? He killed Bella. He condemned her to this… existence." Edward said also baring his teeth. "Changed Edward CHANGED! You were going to do it anyway! It's what she wanted! Don't you see? He didn't mean to do it! _I _was this close to biting her when that happened!! Calm the hell down!" Alice retorted and I can't take it anymore. I ran. I leapt out the window and ran. I heard Edward and Alice growl at each other and kept moving. "I'm so sorry Alice." I whisper into the night sky before pushing my legs faster then they had ever gone.

I stop after about half an hour and was only about 300 kilometers away. I had been running blindly in circles, which was odd for me. Usually I have a good sense of direction. Stopping by a pond I look down at my reflection. Two crimson eyes stared back at me and I let out a roar and punched at the reflection resulting in a very wet arm. I break down and dry sob collapsing in the grass. I almost killed her. I almost killed the only person my brother had ever loved. I almost killed Bella. At these thought I dry sob harder. "How could I?" I mutter to myself sitting up, before strong little arms wrap around my waist. "You couldn't help it sweetheart. Edward will calm down eventually and Bella will change just fine." My little wife whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "How do you know? And why aren't you mad at me?" I say confused and she laughs her tinkling bell laugh. "I know because I can see it. I'm not mad for the exact reasons I told Edward. She wanted this. And all of us were extremely close to biting her. You are the newest vegetarian vampire, so naturally you were the one to embrace the blood lust. Like I said it's not your fault." I chuckled at her first answer and looked into her eyes. I could see the truth and love in her eyes as well as feel it. "Can we go back?" she said and I nod. As long as I was facing this with her I would be fine. Besides. I think Bella needed Alice as much as she needs Edward. Now the matter facing us was, what would Bella be like as a vampire? And would she have a power? I sigh as we run back to the house. It was going to be a long three days.

A/N I know its short but it will get better once Bella is changed! This was a page on word but it looks extremely short. Review in what powers you want and for those of you who had forgotten we have

Teleporting

Invisibility

Telekinesis (moving stuff with mind I think)

Able to blow things up

Illusionist.

Make people sleep.

Though blowing stuff up and telekinesis are getting some good points.

See you next time!

Peace out!  
Incoherant reality!


	3. Forgiveness

Teleporting =1

Invisibility =3

Telekinesis =4

Able to blow things up = 5

Shape shift.=2

The results are in! Somebody suggested shape shifter I'm pleased to say I like this idea and have added it!)it was a very good idea though and thank you for that! Again thank you to all my reviewers! And everyone who added me to story alerts and favorites. But you guys if you're going to add my story to an alert or a favorite take a few minutes to vote okay?

Also I'm adding in the shape shifting instead of making people sleep because no one likes that and also pulling out illusionist because nobody liked it. Okay next chapter! (We are still waiting on Bella changing!)

Jaspers POV. (Still!)

We got back to the house as quickly as possible but before we got there we both took some time to hunt. I wanted to get that red out of my eyes as quickly as possible. I took down three dears and a mountain lion just to get my eyes back to a caramel colour with red surrounding it. I sighed. It was the best I could do. About a kilometer from the house we could hear Bella's screaming. I contemplated turning and running again but Alice grabbed my arm and shooting me a glare that said. 'Boy you are not going anywhere' I can't help but chuckle at my pixie wife. She either knows me that well or saw me running. Probably both.

I sigh and walk in the front door. Immediately I see everyone except Edward in the living room waiting for us. Esme rushes up to hug me and I respond gratefully. Nice to know someone still loves me. Rosalie glares at me as Esme releases me from her grasp. "Good work Jasper! Now we are spending eternity with her!" Rosalie glowers and I hear Edward smash something upstairs. I turn to the one who's reaction I had feared the most. (Apart from Edward)

Carlisle. I look up to him to stare directly into his eyes. I see…forgiveness?

"You tried your best Jasper. That's all I could have asked. I knew when she cut herself this was going to happen." He said and engulfed me in a hug, a thing which Carlisle very rarely does. I hug him back awkwardly and look at Emmett, who shrug's. "Eh. I wanted another little sister. Besides now we don't have to be careful around her all the time." He says grinning and Rosalie growls. "What?! It's true!" he says and she walks out of the room. Well more like zooms. I turn to go upstairs to see Edward and Bella. Esme moves to stop me but Alice places a hand on her arm. "Edward has to accept what Jasper did. He has to see him alone too. Don't worry it will work out." She whispered but I could feel that she was scared. Or was that me? Either way I had to do this.

I walked up to Edward's room and taking an unneeded breath knocked on the door. "Go away Jasper before I kill you." I hear Edward say inside the room. Ignoring this I walk in anyway. "Did I not just tell you to go away?!" he snarled turning to me and I wince. Bella has stopped screaming and is biting her lip from the effort not to scream. Her fists are clenched so hard that her fingernails were tearing into her palms. She looked a real mess. This was my fault. "Dam straight." Edward mutters turning back to her and running his hand through his hair making it all stick up. I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder which he shakes off. "Edward. I'm so sorry that I lost control. I never meant for this to happen. I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." I say looking down to the squirming Bella. She lets out a cry before biting back down on her lip.

"Jasper…" he said and I wince preparing myself for the worst. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm angry at myself for not protecting her. I looked for someone to blame before and you seemed the right person and I'm sorry for that." I blinked. Did he just apologize to me? What the? "But this was going to happen eventually. I just wish it was me who had turned her." He said pulling me out of my stupor. It looked like he was about to breakdown dry sobbing so I sent some calming waves his way. Looking into his black eyes I notice he hasn't hunted in a while. "Go hunt Edward. I'll watch over her. And Alice get in here you can help you little eavesdropper." I say towards the door and a sheepish Alice walks in. "Heh heh. Sorry. But I had to make sure he didn't rip you to shreds." She said and I grin. Edward looks like he is about to protest but I push him out of the room.

"Go hunt. We have another three days to wait before this will be over." I say before turning back to Alice. At this point in time I knew I was forgiven by my family. But was I forgiven by Bella? And was the treaty now broken because of this? What would the shape shifting wolfs do? I voiced my Worries to Alice whose face went blank for a moment. She suddenly looked pleased and then fearful. "Bella is going to forgive you but the wolfs are going to wage a war when they find out. We must be prepared for the worst. We have about a week before they find out." If it was possible I had paled more. "A week? That's all the time we have?" I say stunned. "Yes. I need to go tell everyone. We have a fight on our hands." She reply's before running off.

A/N. I know it's short but now being the generous person I am, I will give you one more chapter to vote for your favorite power. Next chapter will definitely be Bella waking up and Edward and her reaction to her newfound immortality. So…

Peace out!

Incoherant reality.

Teleporting

Invisibility

Telekinesis

Able to blow things up

Shape shift.


	4. Waking

A/N. WOO! Stunning amount of reviews thank you so much! Due to a tie I have decided to give her 2 powers. BUT WHICH ONES?! Read on to find out.

Disclaimer for all chapters incase I forget: I don't own anything you recognize only the plot and Bella power. By the way this will probably be the last time that this is Jaspers POV. I'm switching soon. If you have read this authors note when you review put at the bottom, 'I enjoy pie.' Odd but try it anyway okay? I want to know who reads these.

Last time on jasper bites Bella.

And was the treaty now broken because of this? What would the shape shifting wolfs do? I voiced my Worries to Alice whose face went blank for a moment. She suddenly looked pleased and then fearful. "Bella is going to forgive you but the wolfs are going to wage a war when they find out. We must be prepared for the worst. We have about a week before they find out." If it was possible I had paled more. "A week? That's all the time we have?" I say stunned. "Yes. I need to go tell everyone. We have a fight on our hands." She reply's before running off.

Jaspers POV (Because we all love him)

For many hours that first night I sat there deep in thought. A week? That's all we had? Just a week? The wolfs would not forgive for this I knew that much. Many times I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella screaming at which point I would sooth her. "Shh Bell's, its okay. Not long now." I say as she screams long and loud. I feel terrible. Oh that may have something to do with the fact I can feel her terror and the fact that she is currently gripping my hand. Really tight actually, I didn't think it was possible of a human to grip someone's hand so hard. I wish Edward was back, I was never around Bella long enough to know who she was or what she liked when she was in pain. Well she fell down plenty of times so he must know about what sooths her pain. I wince as she lets out an ear piercing scream. Okay I think I preferred it when she was trying not to yell.

Edward walks back in after a few hours and I move out of the chair swiftly. He grins despite the situation. "What?" I say confused. "You look very disheveled." He says and I nod. "I feel so… bad about all this." I say hanging my head and looking at my converse shoes. Oh pretty. "Don't. No one blames you." He says and I look up. "Has Alice told you about the wolfs?" I say and he nods. "One thing at a time, brother." He says and I nod and leave to walk down to the living room where everyone is making battle plans. "Already?" I say while Emmett bounces up and down from excitement. I find my self bouncing because of it and growl.

"Grr. Knock of the hyperness Em." Wait, did I just _say _grr? How odd. "Yes already because the wolfs are already gearing up for a fight. They heard of you biting Bella bitc-oof!" Rosalie begins before _Esme_ tackles her. "Stop this talk at once young lady! Edward has enough to deal with at the moment with out you resorting to calling Bella a female dog! He is your brother, adoptive or not we still support each other. So you will be supportive of Edward during the next three days! Do I make myself clear missy?" Esme said firmly sitting on a very pissed off Rose. "Uh fine! Now get off me." She replies grumpily and Esme hops of her and onto Carlisle lap in one fluid motion.

"So when are the wolfys coming? How many are there?" I say sitting down next to Alice who jumps on my lap immediately. "They will be here in 5 days. There will be 6 of them altogether but Bella will know one of them. So she won't be too pleased." Alice explained while Emmett strategizes some more which involves something to do with, spears, duels and pancakes. What pancakes have to do with anything I'll never know. Alice giggles at the pancake remark but then her face goes blank. We all watch her anxiously for the verdict.

She shakes her head and blinks before grinning. "I know what Bella's powers will be!" She smiles. "They will be very useful in battle as well!" she says before Carlisle notices something. "Did you say _powers?_ She will have more than one?" "Yes, three to be exact. Odd for a Vampire but she is-Err- _was_ an Odd human." Alice replies with a quick glance to me. "Well what are they?" Emmett says impatiently. To which Alice sticks her tongue out. "Wait for three days and you will find out! Besides there is still a chance it may change." She said before dancing off to go grab her purse. "Come on Jazzy! Bella's going to need new clothes!" I groan before following my crazy little wife.

I hear Emmett sniggering so I send some lust his way. Worst thing for him was Rosalie was out of the room and Carlisle was closest. So naturally Emmett jumped up and started making out with the shocked Carlisle. Esme screams and attacks me with her high heel shoe. "STOP WITH THE LUST!!!" She screams and I lose it laughing. Edward can be heard chuckling from up stairs while Alice is rolling on the floor. "JASPER!!!!!" Is heard from two sets of voices and I run for it. I think it was Carlisle and Emmett who yelled but it was more of a roar. I giggle like a school girl and grab Alice and shoot of for the car. I think everyone needs a good laugh at the moment.

*3 days later!*

We were all waiting impatiently for Bella to wake up Edward hadn't moved from her side in the past three days. In fact I don't think he had moved at all. "Don't worry she will be up in 5-4-3-2-1 thunderbirds are go!" Alice yelled just as we heard Bella's last heartbeat and her groaning. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked round to all of us. "What's up with you guys? Why are you all staring at me? Why is everything really clear looking? And WHY IS MY HEART NOT BEATING!?" She shrieks and I wince. "Bella do you remember what happened on you birthday party?" Edward said hesitantly. "Um yeah I think, I came over, there was pink everywhere, I was opening a present and I got a paper cut and then… Jasper you bit me?!" Bella directed her last comment at me. "Uh yeah kinda?" I said while she processed my response. "Jasper how can you kinda bite someone? It's like being sorta pregnant either you did bite me or you didn't." "Yes I bit you Bella. And I'm not pregnant!" I say while Emmett laughs loudly. "So I'm a vampire now?" Bella asks and we all nod. "WOOO! YEAH! I'm a vampy girl! In a vampy world! Life in plastic its bloodtastic!" Bella sings cleverly changing the lyrics to Barbie girl and Edward laughs as she leaps on him and starts hugging him. "Um Bella? Ow." He says and she laughs.

"So how do I find out if I have any powers?" Bella asked Carlisle being the oldest. "Well there is a technique but lets go into the living room to work it out." In less then a second we were already down there and Bella was seated Indian style in the middle of the room. "Okay Bella, now you go silent inside. Don't think of anything just think about your core. If you have a power it should reveal itself." At this Edward interrupted. "I still can't read her mind. Maybe she has a shield as a power." 'Ah Edward. Perceptive as ever.' I think and he grins. "Perhaps. But as Alice said she may have more than one power. So Bella are you ready to begin?" Carlisle asks and she nods closing her eyes. I can feel the determination rolling off her.

Minutes later we were still watching before… *gasp* everything around Bella began floating and then *BOOM!* Emmett's pot plant blew up. "BERNIE THE PLANT!!! NOOOO!" Emmett screamed breaking Bella out of her meditation. I can't help but chuckle at Emmett and his pot plant and Bella is grinning manically. "I can blow stuff up?! YEAH!!" She yells and Edward grins. "Don't forget telekinesis, love." "Oh hell yeah!" She says floating in the air. Man she is acting very… Un Bella ish.

Well we will have to see what will happen with the wolf in two days time. And who does Bella know in the wolf pack?

A/N. FINNALLY! She's turned. We had a tie between telekinesis and blow things up so I though, well Bella can be special. (And OC apparently) Good thing is I'm writing more and more for my story. And which of the werewolf does Bella know? If you don't know you clearly haven't read much of new moon. I'd love to hear suggestions from you and comments. This is un betaed so tell me if I made a mistake. Oh and I don't know all of the wolfs names and I'm sure there is more than 6. I have Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah. Did I miss any?

Peace out!

Incoherant reality.


	5. I'll make a man out of you!

A/N: hey all! Great to be back again! It's been what… 7 days?! My god! Anyway sorry about Bella being a bit OC she was just uberly excited to get her powers (and she was acting like me) I'll try and make her more IC this chapter. If you read my other storys you'll also see an extremely OC Bella. Anyway! Onwards! Oh and I tweaked the lyrics to this song.

Disclaimer: I own this Ipod, my water bottle and this temporary tattoo. However I don't own Twilight. Or Mulan or the song. Basically I own nothing but the plot.

Previously on Jasper bites Bella…

_Well we will have to see what will happen with the wolf in two days time. And who does Bella know in the wolf pack?_

End flashback.

Jaspers POV. (Hee hee. He is awesome)

God dam! I was still the most bloodthirsty vampire here! Bella has no overwhelming thirst for humans. We discovered this when we took her out hunting and a ranger walked past. It was stupid of us but she controlled herself quite well. I'm proud of my little Sis' but also annoyed at the fact I was still the one with the least control. Edward chuckled. "Jazz, stop with the pride. I'm feeling proud of Emmett for getting a rock out of his shoe." Edward said and Emmett glared. "You should be proud! It was annoying!" Emmett retorted and I laugh.

During this time, Bella had been busy pouncing on a few dears with Esme watching her like a hawk. Redundant really, as we checked the whole perimeter for humans. Alice and I watch for a minute before she has a vision. "What is it honey?" "Hmm... I saw two more werewolves are joining. So now we are up to eight wolfys." She said and Edward and I share simulations frowns. "Only one day left?" Bella says shocking us. "How do you know?" Carlisle asked frowning. "I hear you guys talking when I was changing." She shrugged, wiping blood of the corner of her mouth. "So do you know which one of the wolfs you know?" Edward pressed and she shook her head. "No idea. So when do we start training?" She said before Emmett strode up.

"Right you guys!

Let's get down to business  
to defeat the Huns!  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons?" Emmett sang in a terrible singing voice. "MAKE IT STOP!" Edward yelled before Emmett began the next part

"You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you." Emmett sang straight to be before I socked him in the face. "Shut up you prize turnip! I am a man!" I say while Bella and Alice convulsed on the ground laughing Edward chuckled with Carlisle and Esme tries to hold back a giggle.

"Enjoying yourselves leeches?" A voice sneers behind us. We hear behind us and immediately whip around. I find myself nose to nose with a scary looking girl and fall over. *Doof!* "WHAT!? Jacob?" I hear from Bella, and turn to see her looking at one of the boys who was looking murderous. "Oh Bella! What happened to you?" He said sadly. "I was turned Jake. Greatest thing that could have happened to me. Now I am no longer a vulnerable weak human." She said placing her arm around Edward waist. I can feel the love coming of them and I grin. It's like what's coming of Alice, except she was feeling guilty for not seeing them coming early. I find her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"The treaty is broken Carlisle. We must attack. The greatest race wins." The one called Sam says and Carlisle simply nods.

"Then we fight." Rosalie says and we all launch into attack.

A/N. EVIL CLIFFY! I will write a fight scene for this story, because fighting is awesome. Sorry about Emmett's song but I couldn't resist. Review and I'll write faster!

Peace out!

Incoherant reality.


	6. anger

A/N: hey peeps and loyal readers! Today I bring you A FIGHTING SCENE! That is probably horribly written. So onwards! Upwards! And so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: don't own.

Last time! (Cue cheesy cutback music)

"The treaty is broken Carlisle. We must attack. The greatest race wins." The one called Sam says and Carlisle simply nods.

"Then we fight." Rosalie says and we all launch into attack.

Onwards.

Jasper POV.

The female wolf immediately attacks me by phasing and knocking me to the ground. I hold her of with her teeth an inch away from my neck. I throw her off me and assume the crane position. "WHOAH!" I yell very kung fu style before changing to the crouching tiger position. She lunges again and I sidestep and karate chop her back. "HI YA!" I screamed kicking her in the ass and knocking her into the ground. Carlisle had told us before that if we were to meet any of the wolfs we were not to kill. So it's knocking out all the way. While she was down I stomped on her head just hard enough to knock her out for a few hours. I swiftly tied her up with one of the chains I learnt to carry around when we found out about the wolfs.

I move on to a wolf called… Paul I think? He jumped at me and I punched him squarely in the snout earning a whimper from him and stopping him midair. He sat stunned for half a second still in wolf form before snarling at me and biting one of my fingers off. "OW! You dumb mutt!" I yell and it looks like it's chuckling. Quicker than a speeding bullet I grab my finger back and used the heel of my foot to knock him in the head effectively knocking him out. Chaining him up (I had reattached my finger) to the female wolf I hear Alice yelling. "JAZZY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP!" She screams underneath the leader who was snapping at her face. I fly over enraged and kick him off, pull Alice up and knock him out with a kick to the face.

I stop to survey the area Rosalie was taking care of the one called Jared and was enjoying it entirely to much, Emmett was taking on two at once, Carlisle and Esme we chaining up the knocked out wolfs, seeing my idea in it, Bella was very reluctantly attacking one and Edward was taking on Jacob… "Shit Edward! You're not trying to kill remember?!" I yelled but he didn't seem to notice. Bella looked up and seeing that Edward was standing over Jacobs heavily broken body and about to deliver the final blow.

"EDWARD NO!!!!!" She screamed and in the blink of an eye she was in front of Jacob defending him. But Edward was too far into throwing the punch, to see her and he punched Bella square in the nose, so hard she flew into a tree breaking it, and kept going through until she flew straight into a rock. Alice, Emmett and I were over there immediately. Edward stood stunned for about a second before rushing over and knocking everyone out of the road. "Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, I didn't mean to hit you, are you okay?!" He said and I almost fell over from the anger Bella was sending out.

"No Edward I am NOT OKAY! WHAT PART OF WE ARE ONLY KNOCKING THE WOLFS OUT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? WHAT THE HELL DID JACOB EVER DO TO YOU?! DID YOU EXPRESS A WISH TO KILL MY FRIEND?! AND YOU HIT ME! YOU FREAKING HIT ME!" She yelled and we all gasp. Bella used the words hell and freaking?! And she yelled at Edward. Bella never yells. "Well he was visualizing you and him together! And the worst thing was you looked around 15! He was thinking that you two should be together _again_! Why did he think _again_ Bella?!" Edward said his voice rising in volume and Bella immediately looked and felt ashamed.

"Bella? Why are you so ashamed?" I said confused. "Because Jacob wasn't visualizing. He was remembering." She said and Edwards face fell so much I thought it would fall off his skull. "You said I was your first boyfriend Bella. You lied to me." He said and Bella shame turned back to anger so quickly I just about punched something. "Do NOT make this about you Edward. This still doesn't excuse the fact that you PUNCHED me!" She said. "No Bella that wasn't about me. That was about our relationship. You lied to me. Relationships are built on trust." He said annoyed but still managing to keep his voice low.

"Well guess what Eddie?! Relationships are also built on trust for your partner who may have had a very good reason for keeping it from you!" She shook her head. "I can't do this at the moment. Nobody follow me." She said before disappearing. Edward stood still for a second, before falling to the ground with a scream. The pure anguish, anger, betrayal and self-loathing coming off him bought me to the ground as well. Alice was by my side and picking me up, ran off from Edward. When we were far enough away that I couldn't feel his emotions I jumped out of her arms and shook my head. "Thanks Alice. What's going to happen with Bella?" I said anxiously. "I honestly don't know. She keeps changing her mind. We are just going to have to play it by ear." She said and I nod and hug her, feeling her worry.

A/N. What will happen? I couldn't let the wolfs die I quite like them. But why did Bella lie to Edward? Will she forgive him? Will he forgive her? Will I stop asking these questions? (Yep to the last one!) Only time will tell. All will be revealed next chapter. I love to have feedback on my story so review! I edited and proof read everything so tell me if I made a mistake anywhere!

Peace out!

Incoherant reality.


	7. together, forever

A/N: I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, school started again and I have really scary teachers who are all "DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR YOU GO ON DETENTION so… yeah. This will be the last chapter because I've used up all my thoughts on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Previously on jasper bites Bella…

"Thanks Alice. What's going to happen with Bella?" I said anxiously. " I honestly don't know. She keeps changing her mind. We are just going to have to play it by ear." She said and I nod and hug her, feeling her worry.

Next part!

Bella POV (sorry Jasper fans! He'll be back at the end.)

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Why did this have to happen now? Why did Jake have to remember now? I kept running and had I been human tears would be streaming down my face. Edwards hurt face kept running around my mind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ended up in our…his meadow.

I turned to leave when I heard someone dry sobbing. Only a vampire could make that kind of noise. Humans just cry. I spun round again and began to walk to the sound. I stopped behind a tree and found a very disheveled Edward. All my anger instantly melted and I knew that I had to explain it all to him. "Hey." I said quietly and his head shot up so fast I missed the movement. "Bella I-" he started but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Edward I need to tell you this now or I never will. Jacob and I were engaged at 15. My parents refused to allow us to marry so we decided to wait until we were 18. But then Jacob started acting weird, and called the whole thing off two weeks after the engagement. He told me he didn't love me and never wanted to see me again. Later on we started to email and call each other and soon we became friends. Just friends. I was heartbroken and moved to phoenix for good. Then when I came back I met you and I didn't want to tell you anything about it, incase you assumed the same thing that Charlie assumed when I said I was engaged." I finished and stared anxiously at Edward. Would he still want me?

Then he asked the question I knew was coming. "What did Charlie assume?" I took an unnecessary breath. "He thought I was pregnant." Edward looked up. "And were you?" he said hesitantly. "No. I am still a virgin believe it or not." He shoots up and takes my face in his hands. "Bella! I don't care about this anymore! I feel so stupid for questioning you! I love you and will never stop! Please forgive me!" he said and I shake my head and his face falls. "I can't forgive you. Because there is nothing to forgive. I only ask for you to forgive me." He smiles. "Forgiven. But Bella… will you marry me?"

*At home* Jaspers POV.

".GOD. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYDOGOHMYGOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! JAZZY! GUESS WHAT!" my insane little wife screamed loudly sitting next to me. "What?" I said half amused half curious. Clearly it was about Bella and Edward. "No. You have to guess." "Hmm. is it about Edward and Bella? Let me guess. They're back together. By the look on your face I guess I'm right."

" I HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN!"

Suddenly Emmett popped in. "I'M GOING TOHAVE A NEW SISTER!"

"STOP YELLING OR I'LL GO DEAF!" I screamed. Bella's going to go insane joining us.

Fin.

End.

A/N: I know. This has to be the worst ending ever. Sorry! *Dodges flying objects* but that was the very end. School is hard at the moment so this is as good as it's going to get.

Peace out!

Incoherant Reality.


End file.
